


Silence is Holy

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, I swear the smut is better than the tags lmfao, One-Shot, Smut, Tagging is always shit, They're fucking in a Confessional what else is there to say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Who knew the infamous Two Hands could be such a silent little girl in the arms of a nun."The coo close to her ear made Revy whine into the blonde's hand as her head pushed forward into her neck.





	Silence is Holy

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hewwo
> 
> So, this is obviously my first shot at a Black Lagoon fanfic. I think I only got into it a few weeks ago? Anyways, I finished the anime, and my boredom get's real during work, so....
> 
> I just sat in a booth on the far side of the room for my entire break writing smut. In short, this is what I came up with. xD 
> 
> Now, there's a good chance that eventually my view with the character's will alter and such, it's definitely weird because writing Revy is basically fucking self-insert so fml xD  
But nah, with time I'll grow more comfortable and confident writing the characters and all that, so when it happens, plenty of stories will come rolling out. 
> 
> Enough of that, you're here for smut.
> 
> ~Carry On!  
-Chandler

Pressing her head back into the blonde's neck, a moan sounded against the hand clasped over the younger brunette's mouth. Her hips were thrusting forward rhythmically as two fingers firmly pumped in and out of her. From where they were in the confessional, Eda kissed the top of Revy's head with a reserved smile that seemed only meant for the gunslinger in her grasp. Brown eyes were half lidded as a jolt of pleasure slid throughout her body, trailing up her stomach as she spread her legs a bit more on the nun's legs. From her spot between the woman's legs, her hips pressed back into Eda's center, her eyes closing as a moan threatened to break out into the confined area. 

"Who knew the infamous Two Hands could be such a silent little girl in the arms of a nun."

The coo close to her ear made Revy whine into the blonde's hand before her hips bucked forward a little viciously. She was close, that was for sure, Eda could feel that with how her walls clenched around her fingers, begging for release. Her thumb came to swipe at her clit, the bundle of nerves swollen at that point. Revy drastically jolted at that, her eyes squeezing shut as a silenced curse left between the nun's fingers.

"F..Fuck.."

Eda's free hand came to smack down on the brunette's leg, a stern look planted on her face, her eyes dark behind her glasses. Albeit she never gave a fuck if the woman cursed, she would make a scene out of it this one time, seeing as they were in the confines of a confessional after all. It seemed.. _Reasonable._

"No cursing in God's sanctum. I'd expect you to know better."

Revy's head nodded, unsure of whether or not it was an apology or an acknowledgment to the woman's words, but her head nodded and for a split second her body froze. In one swift swipe of her clit, it was as if everything froze around her before the spring that had curled beneath her stomach shot free. A harsh cry sounded into Eda's hand and Revy could feel the nun press it harder against her mouth to ensure silence. It was short lived as Revy rode out her orgasm. Her hips rode the woman's fingers, each thrust allowing her juices to slide down the blonde's fingers until a hand came to press gently against her neck, pressing her back into the woman's figure.

"Christ.."

The chuckle from behind Revy made her almost curl in on herself before she shuddered feeling the nun's fingers slip out of her dripping cunt. Those same fingers were brought to her lips, where inevitably, the young brunette brought them into her mouth one by one. Each finger was sucked dry, her tongue swirling around them almost expertly till she was satisfied with getting her cum off of the woman's fingers. Eda didn't seem to mind as she played absentmindedly with Revy's hair before responding.

"Christ had nothing to do with that, Darling." 

It was Revy's turn to let out a breathy laugh as the woman behind her wrapped her fingers around her underwear, bringing them back up tanned legs. Her sinfully short shorts followed next till the brunette rested her hand on top of Eda's stopping her from doing her belt.

"Is there a problem?"

Revy was quiet for a moment as she turned around to look back into twilight blue eyes that seemed to glisten in the dark of the confessional. Eda looked right back, silence ensuing before a hand found the blonde's cheek and lips connected with her own. A soft sigh left into Revy's mouth before the nails on her cheek gently dragged down, coming to rest on her chin as they pulled away. Eda smirked at the younger woman, her head tilting slightly before Revy looked down, her hands fumbling with her belt for a moment, body still shaking and recovering from her orgasm. Eda laughed at that, opting to help her before she finally broke their silence. 

"I take you're going to be leaving now?"

A shrug fell on Revy's shoulders while she kept her eyes on her belt. Her fingers grazed along Eda's as she finally helped her to clasp it. 

"I could, bu you mentioned you have a bottle of Jack?"

Eda nodded her head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the gunslingers flushed ear. She relished in the short moment, the fact she was staying and not just going to leave.. Hm...

"Indeed, I do. I assumed this was just a booty call though, what makes you want to--"

"A booty call? Didn't know you thought I took you for a two cent prostitute."

Closing her mouth, Eda opened the door to the confessional allowing Revy to get out, she followed not too far behind. Her mind was slowly turning, still in a small haze from having fucked the girl senseless in such a place, but she tried not to let it show.

"I don't--"

"Clearly, you did." 

The way Revy tore down her reply was annoying, but if anything, she was right, so could she really complain and make a statement? She honestly thought that it was just a booty call, but perhaps the brunette was proving her wrong. It was confusing.. But she couldn't say much more. She was definitely pleased.

"Perhaps I did, but you've proven me wrong. So, allow me to go grab that Jack, and you can sit your fine ass at the altar and shut up, capiche?" 

The venom returning to Eda's tone pleased Revy to no end. It was always odd seeing her lose her spark, so as she gained it back, Revy grinned, doing as she was told.

"Aye, aye, Sister."

Rolling her twilight blue eyes as she flattened her garbs, a small sigh left between her lips as she headed out of the main room. She was heading towards the main office in the back, her mind reeling as she could still hear the faint moans and whines echoing throughout her head. This was Rebecca Lee. The infamous _Two Hands_. She was stationed in Roanapur to keep criminal activity in check.. And she was falling in love with a well known stone cold killer.

Entering the office, Eda closed the door behind her, a soft whine leaving her as her back connected with the door. For a moment she was going to slide down and let her ass hit the floor and look forward in silence, but when she heard a loud thud followed by Revy's cursing, she couldn't stop the smile resting on her lips. It's how it would go, that was inevitable. Walking forward to the small cabinet in the back, she heard the door open behind her and it wasn't long until arms gently wrapped around her waist. A chuckle left the older blonde as she felt Revy press her head into her back, her hands gently running up and down her stomach. Eda simply stood there, quiet with her hand wrapped around a bottle of Jack Daniels. 

With her head turning down to the side slightly, Revy's head picked up from her back. The hands remained around her waist, but Eda maneuvered herself to look down at the brunette that looked up slightly at her from their height difference. With her free hand running through the brunette's hair, Revy moved into her touch before pressing forward into her chest, a sigh sounding against it while Eda hummed softly. 

_"Whatever am I to do with you..?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
11:55 AM
> 
> End Time:   
12:19 PM
> 
> \----  
I honestly don't like how rushed this was, but for a start it's something to add to the community lmfao. I have two other pieces, one being a chapter piece and the other another smutty yet depressing af one-shot. We'll see which one I post tonight~   
And ofc, this ship has my heart, but so does Balalaika and Revy so I mean.. We'll see xD


End file.
